U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,782 entitled "Molded Plastic Enclosure for Disconnect Switches" describes a three-component molded plastic enclosure wherein the electric insulation to the electric fuses and other metallic plastic components multi-functionally provide support and electric insulation to the electric fuses and other metallic electrical components contained therein. When such a disconnect switch is used within air conditioning units, for example, a repair person working on the air conditioner unit must be assured that the switch remains in the "OFF" position until such work is completed. The "ON and OFF" indicia are located on opposite sides of the removable handle-connector assembly so that the "OFF-ON" condition of the switch can be confirmed by visually observing the "ON and OFF" indicia. In order for the operating handle to remain visible from the exterior of the enclosure, the door is provided with a special "Hibbert" hinge that is, a hinge that allows the door to remain open when the door is rotated past its fully opened position.
For some non-fused applications, a less expensive disconnect switch not requiring three separate enclosure components can be employed.
One such arrangement is found within U.S. Pat. No. application Ser. No. 100,506 entitled "Loop-Feed Wiring Arrangement For Electric Circuit Breakers and Switches" wherein both plastic and metal enclosure components are employed. This Application also describes a means for wiring the line and load connections from the same direction for improved safety as well as economy.
Both the aforementioned U.S. Patent and Patent Application are incorporated herein for reference purposes and should be reviewed for the advanced state of the art of disconnect switch interior component configurations and exterior enclosure construction and design.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive disconnect switch that employs a two-component metal-formed exterior enclosure that does not require any bolts or other fastening components and which incorporates plastic interior components for shielding, support and electrical isolation functions.